hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
LL2 Artifacts
Loonyland 2 Axes Amulets Parkas The Banhammer Axe Damage: 15 Speed: 1 5% Chance to ban lesser enemies from the game. +1 Strength Skill. +1 Burninate Skill. +1 Bash Skill. Named for the fictional moderators use to ban users The Bokbok Amulet Magic: 8 Spell Dmg: 40% Summons Nuclear Bokboks with each spell cast. +1 to Lifeberries Skill. +1 to Cryozoid Skill. +1 to Shroom Skill. Named for Sharona's pets, Bokboks The Coolguy Parka Defense:9 Stamina: 7 Freezing recharges your magic. +1 to Ice Cube Skill. +1 to Cold Wave Skill. +1 to Cryozoid Skill. Named for the user Coolguy The Director's Axe Damage: 20 Speed: 20 Stamina costs are halved. +1 to all skills! Named for Jamul, the creator of LL2 Bugged, will not do any damage swinging is speed is high enough The Death Amulet Magic: 10 Spell Dmg: +50% Improves Boneheads, and +1 to all Death Magic +1 to Bonehead Skill. +1 to Bone Bomb Skill. +1 to Drain Skill. Named for the user death and the spells that it enhances Makes Boneheads shoot fireballs, have more defence and more attack The Dark Parka Defense: 12 Stamina: 12 Exudes a mantle of darkness. +3 to Tracking Skill. Named for the user blackmyth, who was parodied as Dark Legend in Spamumu Creates a dark area around loony The Ghostly Axe Damage: 7 Speed: 3 Summons spirits with each swing. +1 to Bonehead Skill. +1 to Vampirism Skill. +1 to Bone Bomb Skill. Named for the user Justin, who often calls himself "The Ghost" The Evil Eye Amulet Magic: 12 Spell Dmg: +25% Burn enemies with a glance! +1 to Toasties Skill. +1 to Burninate Skill. +1 to Ignite Skill. Named for the user Evil Eye The Doom Parka Defense: 20 Stamina: 20 Enemies that dare to hit you will suffer. +1 to all skills! Named for its effect Creates an explosion around Loony when hit The Jord Axe Damage: 1 Speed: 1 Spells do 1/2 damage, earn double XP. +3 to Training Skill. Named for the user Jordo The Fat Crow Amulet Magic: 10 Spell Dmg: +50% Does 99 damage per second to flying enemies. Named for the user AtkinsSJ, maker of Fat Crow Games The Imaginary Parka Defense: 0 Stamina: 0 This parka doesn't exist. Do you exist? Do I? Named for its effect This parka makes fade in and out of existence, which may negate attacks. It has also been reported to disappear from inventories. The Justhef Axe Damage: 5 Speed: 5 Tells you monster facts on impact. +1 to Training Skill. +1 to Tracking Skill. +1 to Critical Skill. Named for the expression "Just the facts" When you hit a monster, it will tell you either it's armor, damage, level or life. The Imajica Amulet Magic: 10 Spell Dmg: +50% 150% damage with spells, 50% damage with axe. +2 to Energy Skill. +1 to Training Skill. Named for fantasy novel by Clive Barker The Linkin Parka Defense: 7 Stamina: 10 Fill with angst sometimes when hit. +1 to Toughness Skill. +1 to Defense Skill. +1 to Energy Skill. Named for the band Linkin Park Loony will sometimes go into Berserk when hit The Nebro-Gubular Axe Damage: 12 Speed: 7 Inflicts nebro-gubular damage. +1 Axe Mastery Skill. +1 Throwing Skill. +1 Strength Skill. Named for the user Nebro-Gubular SpisBoy The Omelet Amulet Magic: 20 Spell Dmg: +100% Magic costs are halved. +1 to all skills! Named after the item in NPC Quest The Old Lace Parka Defense: 10 Stamina: 10 Offers +5 Armor when poisoned. +2 to Plague Skill. +1 to Poison Skill. Named for the play "Arsenic and Old Lace" The Nucular Axe Damage: 10 Speed: 1 Explodes on impact. Big time. +1 to Air Strike Skill. +1 to Flame Skill. +1 to Burninate Skill. Named for common mispronunciation of the word nuclear The Regeneratorizer Amulet Magic: 7 Spell Dmg: +25% Regenerates life for you and all your pals. +1 to Survival Skill. +1 to Restoration Skill. +1 to Lifeberries Skill. Named for the user Regeneratorizer The Parachute Parka Defense: 10 Stamina: 10 Prevents falling and drowning injuries. +1 to Dodge Skill. +1 to Tornado Skill. +1 to Gale Skill. Named after Parachute Pants, popularized by MC Hammer The Question Axe Damage: 10 Speed: 10 Disorients merchants for 10% better prices. Adds points to: 3 Random Skills Named for its effect The Sp Amulet Magic: 10 Spell Dmg: +50% Spams fireballs constantly. +1 to Toasties Skill. +1 to Air Strike Skill. +1 to Flame Skill. Named for the user SpiderPumpkin, also a pun on "spam" The Parallel Parka Defense: 6 Stamina: 10 Sometimes clones enemies when you hit them. +1 to Luck Skill. +1 to Strength Skill. +1 to Survival Skill. Named for the expression "Parallel Parking" The Persuadetron Axe Damage: 3 Speed: 4 Persuasion never fails with this handy axe. +3 to Persuasion Skill. A reference to the PC game Syndicate The Summoner's Amulet Magic: 9 Spell Dmg: +40% Summoned creatures do +3 damage. +1 to Toasties Skill. +1 to Cryozoid Skill. +1 to Boneheads Skill. Named for the spells it enhances The Purplekoo Parka Defense: 15 Stamina: 1 Fabulous and amazing! Try it on! +1 to Toughness Skill. +1 to Parry Skill. +1 to Dodge Skill. Named for the user PurpleKoopa The Whirling Axe Damage: 8 Speed: 4 Increase your reach while whirling. +3 to Whirling Skill. Named for the talent it enhances The Sun Angel Amulet Magic: 9 Spell Dmg: +45% Flames do double damage to enemies. +1 to Ignite Skill. +1 to Flame Skill. +1 to Burninate Skill. Named for Jamul's wife, Sol The Trainee Parka Defense: 2 Stamina: 2 Earn 50% more experience. +3 to Tracking Skill. Named for its effect Category:Loonyland 2